gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Tesshin
Tesshin, also known by his nickname Chibi, is the heir and later the leader of the Kōga Clan. He is also an Ōu soldier. Tesshin was trained and has the abilities of Gin's skills, Akame's speed and John's fangs. Appearance Tesshin has a light colored mohawk on his head. His fur is spotted and usually colored dark brown or gray. Tesshin's fur is short and healthy looking. Tesshin's eyes are often colored brown or black. His stomach, legs, tail underside and muzzle underside are light colored (usually white). His body is flexible and strong. Personality Tesshin is rightful, loyal and brave dog. He is often calm and polite. He is selfless and ready to die for his friends. However, during his first appearance, he is very bitter and quite aggressive. He turns much friendlier after the misunderstandings are cleared. He is ready to kill those who deserve it, but never wants to use unfair nor low means. Though he clearly respects the Kōga shinobi traditions, he knows things have changed and that the old ways of thinking shouldn't be blindly followed. Though his father means a lot to him and he seems to have at least some respect for Kurojaki and his memory, he despises the evil things he did and wishes he could repay them. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin .]] 'Anime' There is no known name that he goes by, but is otherwise known as 'Chibi'. He is the son of Kōga leader Kurojaki. He appears along with Wilson, a collie who tries to throw him off a cliff to avenge his wife and son's deaths, then was saved by Cross. After his father's death, Chibi is taken into Gin's platoon, where Moss looks after him. 'Manga' When Ben's platoon is captured by Kisaragi, Chibi sneaks out of the trap and meets Kisaragi's sons. He is chased and beaten by them as Kisaragi watches. Terry comes and defends him and Chibi sees how he fights Kisaragi and eventually gets killed by bears. After this, he is saved by Akame who takes him back to Gin and others. In the Wolf Arc, Chibi, Cross and her puppies were captured by Retsuga. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Anime' After Weed and his pack came to the Kōga dogs looking for allies, Tesshin, who is the leader, refuses to join them at first on account of the Kōga Village Elder, Chourou being unwell. However, after speaking with the Elder, he resolutely agrees to help Weed in whatever way he can. Heading for the Southern Alps, Tesshin tries to free Gin from Hōgen's imprisonment. He talks with Gin, who asks Tesshin to kill him. With an exclamation, Tesshin refuses, saying that he can help the leader to escape. Gin also tells him that it is his fate to pass down all of the attacks that he had learned from Akame and John to the next generation, and more importantly pass on the Battōga to Weed. Tesshin, unable to kill the leader, dashes back the way he came, bearing Gin's message to Weed, finding Weed's group injured from their fight with Kamakiri and his followers, Tesshin shows them to a hot spring that heals wounds, both internal and external. Tesshin converses with Jerome about the bullet in his leg, offering to take it out. However, Jerome refuses, and says that it should remain there as a reminder to the wrongs that he had committed in his lifetime. After that, Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs of Koga join Weed's pack, and continue to serve Weed faithfully. Tesshin then teaches Weed the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga, the attack of a wolf that Riki and Gin both used in the battle against Akakabuto. Tesshin comments, after seeing Weed use the Battōga against attacking wild boars, that Weed's Battōga is the true one, not the altered one that he uses. Tesshin and the Ninja Dogs prove to be useful allies. Tesshin also defeated Hōgen's general, Kite, in one of the battles leading up to the final battle. 'Manga' Tesshin is the son of the legendary leader of the Kōga dogs, Kurojaki. He is still sometimes called by his childhood nickname Chibi. Before the birth of Weed, Tesshin was named the heir of Ōu and was taught the swiftness of Akame, the strength of John and the leader Gin's deadly attack, the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga. At first, Tesshin stayed in Ōu and followed Gin's pack, but after a while he is found by Sniper, who informs Tesshin that his father was surrounded and killed by the Ōu army when he was a puppy. By this point, Tesshin was beginning to doubt the Ōu army as Gin had already left on a mission and had not returned for some time. Upon hearing that his father was killed by the Ōu army, Tesshin flew into a rage and ventured back to his home near the Koga territory. There, he became the leader of the Kōga dogs that remained in the territory. One day, Tesshin meets Weed, whom he recognises as Gin's son. He attacks Weed and his group and accuses their fathers of killing his own before vanishing into the forest and back into the underground cave where the Koga dogs stay. Weed and Jerome find a way into the hideout and fight Tesshin and the other Kōga's. During the fight, Jerome mentions Smith, causing confusion in Tesshin as to why he knows about him. The Ōu army arrive after finding another way into the cave and inform Tesshin that Smith died, although he remained loyal to Gin, and that John had also been killed by Hōgen who now rules over the Alps. Tesshin is skeptical of their words and refuses to help them, but lets them leave. Later, Tesshin and his minions find Mole wandering in the snow. Tesshin is shocked to hear that Gin is close to death and decides to help Weed. He starts to train Weed and tells him about Zetsu Tenrō Battōga, a great technique he never himself managed to learn. As Weed's pack passes the Kōga territory, Tesshin goes to inform the Kōga Elder that he is leaving to fight Hōgen. After Elder accepts Weed and tells Tesshin the truth about his father's death, Tesshin joins Weed's pack. In Ōu, He fights Genba and after a fierce fight, gives him a brain damage. In the final battle against Hougen, Tesshin battles him. When Tesshin is about to kill Hōgen, Sniper interrupts and cuts Tesshin's stomach open. Akame and Gin take him away and heal him by closing his wound. Tesshin is then left with Moss who stays with him in the cold terrain to keep Tesshin warm. After Hōgen's death, Tesshin stays in Ōu. When the German shepherd Victor takes over the island Hokkaido, Tesshin works as a spy for Gin's army to find out what Victor is up to. Along with the rest of the army, Tesshin is trapped in the gorge and forced to wait for days in the hot sun. He begins a fight with the Russian dogs along with Jerome, Lydia, Musashi and Kyoushiro but is quickly beaten down and left injured with the others. After he recovers somewhat, he is rescued by Moss but goes back to protect the old dog, only to find he died from his wounds. Tesshin fights the Russian army once more when the whole army gets involved and is badly injured, along with the rest of the dogs. When Daisuke and Hidetoshi arrive, he is healed by them and stays with Gin and the others to recover properly. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion After the volcanic disaster, Tesshin survive volcanic eruption. Tesshin gathers together about ten young dogs trains, teaching them Battōga. Tesshin takes a false identity (Jack of Tochigi). Later Tesshin also teaches Orion with the territory of their comrades. When Kurohabaki Masamune's packs approaching Tochigi, Tesshin to send Orion Kōga and itself to defend the area. Shirozaru and Saburo are to support Tesshin. Tesshin forces hitting Masashige's army, but Masamune force main army approached Tesshin instructs his subordinates to flee. Tesshin is left all alone to wait for the army to enter and plans Masamune murder. Tesshin attacking hide and seek and manages to wound Masamune, but not fatally, as Kurohabaki leader scarf protected him. Sanadan ninja dogs show up and save Tesshin. Tesshin return to his subordinates creates and later associated with Orion's ranks. He often acts as the lead in Ou army, as Weed and Gin are elsewhere. In Shikoku, he comes up with a plan to Kamakiri's boys' army won. Ginga: The Last Wars Tesshin is present when Monsoon attacks their land and helps to gather the dogs to the top of the hill where Gin is waiting and calling for them. After many dogs are killed or badly wounded Gin suggests that while the others get away, he acts as a decoy but is told by Jerome and Kurotora not to do it and they will do it instead. Gin doesn't listen and charges at Monsoon, but his Battouga does nothing and Gin is easily thrown off. In a state of panic and anger, the dogs charge at the bears themselves. Monsoon easily slashes at them all, killing Jaguar and badly injuring Tesshin and the rest. Tesshin recovers somewhat and continues to attack the bears. Monsoon returns to the scene, giving the dogs a brief moment to rest. Tesshin remains close to his friends but is forced to attack Monsoon when the bear crushes Jerome and fatally injures Musashi, only to be slashed across the shoulder. Led by Monsoon, the bears carry out a full assault on the Ou army. Tesshin is heavily injured, as well as the remaining dogs. Monsoon roars in victory as the Ou paradise falls. Shortly after their defeat, Monsoon has built a makeshift dungeon similar to Gajou using rocks and boulders. Tesshin is taken there with the others, and Kurotora is still alive but feels his time is coming to an end. He says that Tesshin shall be their new leader before he seemingly falls lifeless. The other dogs begin to mourn another veteran when they notice he is still breathing. The Koga Elder, who survived his wounds, states he just fell asleep, causing the others to sigh in relief. Many days later, Tesshin and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Being barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long, Tesshin is taken to a small patch of forest to rest with the Elder. After seeing Sunny and Maru, Tesshin tells the two that they can't join the rest of their friends because they're injured. When asked where they're going, the pups tell them that their dad wants them to fight with the army. Tesshin gets concerned about Maru and Sunny, who are beating up Bob, attempting to kill him. He tells them to stop as they need Bob alive, and they reluctantly let him go. Some time later, Tesshin is alerted by the other ninja dogs that the Elder is in danger. He walks over to see his mentor having small seizures and coughing violently. The Elder has his paws out, wanting to embrace Tesshin, who cries and hugs him and the old dog is dying. The Elder dies in his arms as Tesshin becomes enraged. Forgetting the pain of his wounds and the voices of his friends, Tesshin swears revenge on Monsoon and sets out to find him with the other two Koga dogs and Izou, despite his fractured leg. Tesshin finds Akame hiding in a nearby tree and says that even though the land stinks of bear, he can't find Monsoon anywhere, oblivious to the fact the giant is hiding among the trees. Tesshin and his subordinates moved as close as to Monsoon, Tesshin began to think of his father believing he will meet the same fate as he did. In the midst, of the fight he started to talk to Sirius by saying that he hasn't done a thing and asked him if he though Gin and Weed's enemies would be so softhearted. Understanding how Izou feels Tesshin runs straight for Monsoon with his subordinates watching caring the sickle in his mouth. The Koga makes a big jump towards Monsoon knowing it'd bring his death but Monsoon's claws struck Tsukikage instead causing Tesshin to fall to the ground and dropped the sickle. He gets dragged away by Orion saying he took it too far, sees that Unsai has the weapon now. Then, he ask Unsai to give him the sickle since he is younger. Tesshin will help Unsai if it costs his life. After the bears flee he along with the others get a sense of relief, then seeing Orion and Sirius bicker and even hearing his last subordinate saying what he's thinking. Then he tells Toshimitsu to calm down and that unless they pull it together they can't win. Along with his comrades Tesshin is carried away for treatment. Quotes "You are the spitting image of a young Gin in not only appearance, but also your heart..." - Tesshin to Weed. Ginga Legend Weed Volume 15 page 134 "We need to open our eyes to the world." - Tesshin to The Kōga Elder. Ginga Legend Weed Volume 17 page 13 "You are heartless, Genba." - Tesshin talking to Genba, which dismissed the wounded soldiers. Ginga Legend Weed Volume 20, page 150 "It's good you've come, Orion, Sirius... we've been waiting for you." - Tesshin talking to Orion and Sirius. Ginga: The Last Wars Chapter 52 Gallery See more pictures in Tesshin (Photo Gallery). Trivia * He is called "Brother Chibi"/"Little Brother" by Ken and Kagetora, but he is by fact older than both of them since in GNG he was a puppy before either of them were born. * His design drastically changes from GNG to GDW, leading some fans to speculate he isn't even the same dog. * Although often treated like a youngster, Tesshin is actually only a little younger than Gin, thus making him one of the older dogs. Category:GNG Characters Category:GDW Characters Category:GDW:O Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ninja Dogs Koga Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Children of Enemies Category:Surviving Koga dogs Category:Mohawk Category:Koga Clan